As is well known, garage doors or gates enclose an area to allow selective ingress and egress to and from the area. Garage doors initially were moveable by hand. But due to their weight and the inconvenience of opening and closing the door, motors are now connected to the door. Control of such a motor may be provided by a hard-wired push button which, when actuated, relays a signal to an operator controller that starts the motor and moves the door in one direction until a limit position is reached. After the door has stopped and the button is pressed again, the motor moves the door in an opposite direction. Garage door operators are now provided with safety features which stop and reverse the door travel when an obstruction is encountered. Other safety devices, such as photocells and sensors, detect whenever there is an obstruction within the path of the door and send a signal to the operator to take corrective action. Remote control devices are now also provided to facilitate the opening and closing of the door without having to get out of the car. The prior art also discloses various other features which enhance the convenience of opening and closing a garage door as follows.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,896, to Estes, III et al., discloses a sequencing control circuit provided for a door operator motor which is connected to open and close a garage door as controlled by signals from manual switches and load switches. The sequencing control circuit includes time means with a first time period in the order of six to eight seconds. This permits a person to hold a push button switch closed for about six to eight seconds so that a slab door may be opened against a snow drift which otherwise would have so much torque requirement on the motor that an overload switch would stop the motor. Enabling means is provided to enable the motor during this time period yet to disable the constant signal from the push button for periods longer than this time period so that the door operator motor then is responsive to signals from the load switches. The sequencing control circuit also includes a latch circuit having an output in a feedback loop to maintain the latch circuit latched upon a momentary input control signal. This allows time for the motor to accelerate the load to a normal running condition and to open any closed limit switch or closed torque switch during this acceleration period.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,806, to Mercier, discloses a garage door opener including a radio receiver and a push button, each operable to initiate a pulse for effecting a switching device which, in turn, energizes a latching relay. Operation of the latching relay completes an energizing circuit to the appropriate winding of a reversible motor which moves the door toward an open or closed position. A sensing circuit is operable for effecting the reversal of the latching relay to change the direction of motor operation in the event the door engages an object in its path. A foot switch may also be provided for positively sensing an obstacle and reversing the drive motor. A transmitter may be provided with an impulse circuit to limit the duration of the system actuating signal regardless of how long the transmitter push button is depressed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,312, to Barreto-Mercado, discloses a system that eliminates the conventional automobile door and trunk locks and provides power operated locks remotely controlled by a VHF radio transmission which is coded with two code signals, one of which energizes the door locks to locking condition and the other of which causes door or trunk unlocking, the trunk unlocking being activated only if a trunk transfer push button switch has been operated. The unlocking code may also activate the electric power to the engine starter motor, hood and manual switches of the power door operating motor. The system provided by the invention for unlocking or locking the doors of an automobile and for unlocking the trunk and hood of the same automobile as well as the engine electric power, all from outside the automobile permits the removal of the conventional mechanical door locking mechanism, including both the external key-operated apparatus and that controlled by an internal push button, and the removal of the conventional key-operated mechanical trunk lock, and the substitution of an externally operable radio controlled lock and unlock system for the door and an unlock system for the trunk and hood.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,995, to Clark et al., discloses a radio remote-controlled door operator for use, among other uses, as a residential garage door operator. The transmitter contains two buttons, one to produce normal door operation and the other to set the operator into a “secure” mode, wherein it will be non-responsive to further valid operating codes until reset. In addition, a second deeper level of security may be established by means of a vacation switch which disconnects the operator from the AC power supply. The operator system comprises a microprocessor which is programmed to perform various accessory functions even through the accessories may not be present. Various microprocessor inputs are tied to a false “safe” level so that even though the accessory programs are run, no outputs result and no interference with normal door operation is produced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,385, to Launey et al., discloses a system for and a method of providing an expandable home automation controller which supports multiple numbers and multiple different types of data communications with both appliances and subsystems within the home as well as systems external to the home. The system is based upon a central processor, such as a microprocessor-based computer, and is connected by means of a data bus to control the various products and subsystems within a home or commercial building, such as lighting systems, security systems, various sensors, multiple external terminals, as well as to allow for the input of commands by a variety of means such as touch-screens, voice recognition systems, telephones, custom switches or any device capable of providing an input to a computer system. The system functions can be readily controlled by the user utilizing a high resolution graphics display and associated touch-screen interface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,634, to Will et al., discloses an apparatus for controlling operation of a motorized window shade, the apparatus comprising a drive circuit for driving an electric motor operating the window shade; and a control circuit for controlling the operation of the driver circuit, the control circuit including a microprocessor. The microprocessor is coupled to first and second switches for enabling driving of the electric motor in respective first and second directions corresponding to upward and downward movement of the window shade. The apparatus also includes a program switch, wherein the microprocessor of the control circuit is programmed to allow setting of the upper and lower limits of travel of the window shade. The microprocessor is also programmed with a program to set a first of the limits of travel. The window shade is adjusted to a desired upper or lower level limit position using at least one of the first and second switches, the program switch is then actuated followed by the actuation of one of the first and second switches to set a first of the limits. The window shade is then adjusted to a desired position for a second of the limits using at least one of the first and second switches. The program switch is again actuated, and the other of the first and second switches is actuated to set the second of the limits.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,297, to Sollestre et al., discloses a remote keyless entry system including a remote key fob or transmitting unit which may be carried by the user. This fob may transmit coded function signals directing the vehicle to perform requested functions, e.g., unlock the doors, and an on-board receiver that receives the request and performs the function. The receiver may be reprogrammed by the customer to accept signals from a different transmitter in the event that the key fob is either lost or stolen. To program the receiver, the system is put in a programming mode by using a transmitter whose security code is already stored within the receiver. This programming mode is entered by depressing specified buttons on the transmitting unit for a predetermined amount of time. Once in the programming mode, all previous security codes are erased, and a new transmitting unit code may be programmed into the receiver by depressing any button on that unit. The receiver will chime to acknowledge to the customer that the new security code has been accepted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,326,754 to Mullet, et al. discloses a wireless operating system utilizing a multi-functional wall station for a motorized door/gate operator includes an operator for controlling the movement of a door/gate between various positions. The system has an operator with a receiver and a wall station transmitter for transmitting a signal to the receiver. The signal initiates separate operator functions in addition to opening and closing of the door/gate. A remote transmitter may send a remote signal received by the receiver, wherein the receiver is capable of distinguishing between the wall station signal and the remote signal. The wall station includes a transmitter programming button, wherein actuation of the transmitter programming button places the receiver in a learn mode, and wherein subsequent actuation of the remote transmitter positively identifies the remote transmitter for use with the operator. A light powered by the operator and a light actuation button provided by the wall station transmitter is included in the system. Actuation of the light actuation button functions to switch the light on or off. A pet height button, provided by the wall station transmitter, selectively positions the height of the gate/door from its fully closed position to allow ingress and egress of a pet. A delay-close button closes the door/gate after a predetermined period of time. Actuation of a door installation button sequences the door/gate and said operator through various operational parameters to establish a door operating profile. All of the buttons on the wall station are exposed which allows some of them to be accidentally actuated. A keyless entry transmitter and a second wall station may also control the operator.
The systems described above are lacking inasmuch as various control elements are provided in different locations. Some are provided at the operator head and some are added on and separate from a main control button or wall station. The add-on devices are susceptible to failure or damage and as such may interfere with the normal operation of system. And if the add-on device is in proximity to other devices the possibility of inadvertent button actuation is substantially increased. This is also true of the few devices which do provide all functions in one location. Indeed, current systems are simply not user friendly in that they can not be seen in the dark nor do they provide sufficient tactile distinctions to enhance their use. Nor do current systems provide an integrated auto-close feature in conjunction with other functions provided on a multi-function wall station. And these systems do not provide both the ability to easily disconnect and/or adjust the timing of the auto-close feature. Finally, the systems do not provide an auto-close feature that can only be enabled if a keyless entry transmitter or other remote transmitter is also taught to the operating system. In summary, current movable barrier operator systems do not provide a complete and integrated functional wall station that is ergonomically designed and efficient in use and operation.